Servant
by glenn T
Summary: Seluruh tubuhnnya menegang Rangkulan pada pinggang dan bahunya menguat, hingga... . . . . Craaashhh . . Sepasang taring itu menembus kulitnya. Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir, berpindah kedalam tenggorokan sang pangeran. Dalam diam, dalam kebekuan.
1. prolog

Servant

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

Gelap. Hanya Sinar rembulan pucat yang menyinari dari balik jendela berkusen sebesar pintu. Menembus kaca-kacannya yang buram, dingin dan suram.

Di sudut ruangan, Sepasang mata merah menyala. tak terdengar debaran jantung. Hanya helaan nafas, dan tatapan dingin.

Sejenak matanya terpejam, telingannya yang jauh lebih tajam dari segala makhluk di dunia, menangkap suara derap langkah menuju ruangan tempatnya terduduk.

"Masuklah, sakura" Suara yang beku namun begitu indah itu terdengar. Sebuah perintah. Bahkan sebelum tangan mungil gadis mungil itu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

Pintu terbuka. Menghilangkan batas penglihatan antara si gadis dengan sang pangeran. Pangeran malam, yang diliputi kegelapan.

Tanpa perintah, sang gadis berjalan mendekat. Helaian rambut merah mudanya berayun mengikuti setiap langkahnya yang tenang. Matannya terpaku pada kedua mata merah darah yang menatapnya dalam beku.

Duduk di pangkuan sang Pangeran, sakura memejamkan matannya ketika dua kancing teratas gaunnya terlepas oleh sang tuan.

Lehernnya yang terbuka menangkap rasa dingin udara malam, membuatnnya menggigil, hingga suara dengusan dari nafas sang pangeran menyentuh lehernnya. Terasa dingin dan basah ketika lidah sang pangeran menyapu kulit lehernnya. Seluruh tubuhnnya menegang

Rangkulan pada pinggang dan bahunya menguat, hingga...

.

.

.

.

Craaashhh

.

.

Sepasang taring itu menembus kulitnya. Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir, berpindah kedalam tenggorokan sang pangeran.

Dalam diam, dalam kebekuan.

TBC

**CURTHOR/Churhat Author:**

.

.

Hallo.. Minna-san.. ^_^/

Perkenalkan, saya Glennn... Author Nubi nan labil :'3 :v

saya datang membawa satu cerita baru... Vamfic.. khukhukhu...:)

Hope u like it,

Oh iya, saya masih bingung soal genrenya... kalau vampir vampiran kek gini, narohnya di genre apa ya? mohon bimbingannya.. makasiii... ^_^/

jangan dibully ya.. :D

ditunggu banget Kritik, saran, concrit flame#yangsatuinijanganplis, saya masih belom kuat mentalnnya.. hehehe.. X3


	2. Chapter 1

span lang="hi-IN" /spanNaruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto .

.

Glennn T proudly present .

.

.

SERVANT .

.

.  
Chapter I .

.

span lang="hi-IN" /spanSakura POV

Kedua alisku menyatu ketika kurasakan cahaya matahari mulai menembus tirai kamarku. Dengan malas kubuka kedua mataku dan mengedarkan pandangan ke langit-langit kamar.

Remuk dan lemas, meliputi sekujur tubuhku. Rasa pening yang menyerang kepalaku membuat kedua alisku bertaut. Perlahan tangan kiriku terulur, mencoba meredakan rasa pening itu dengan pijatan ringan di kedua sisi pelipisku.

Hal ini sering kali terjadi. Terbangun dengan rasa lemas, lesu bahkan remuk pada tubuhku serta mata yang berkunang kunang. Dengan kesadaran yang mulai berhasil kukumpulkan, pikiranku melayang, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Ku alihkan pandangan pada tirai biru yang menutupi jendela kamarku. Tak ada yang teringat. Selalu saja begini.

Menghela nafas pasrah, akhirnya aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke arah pintu. saat itulah terdengar suara Chio baa-chan memaggil namaku. Memintaku untuk bangun dan lekas bersiap untuk sekolah.

Menggosok-gosokkan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Aku berjalan ke arah cermin besar disamping pintu kamarku. mengamati setiap sudut wajahku yang terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi.

Mataku memicing. Sesuatu yang terlihat seperti menempel di leher kiriku menyita seluruh perhatianku.

Itu.. adalah luka. Dua lubang kecil yang terbentuk di sana. Seperti bekas... gigitan? Tapi gigitan apa? aku sangsi jika gigitan nyamuk akan sebesar ini. Apakah bekas sengat laba-laba?

Alisku kembali bertaut. Laba-labapun juga tidak mungkin. Lubangnya terlu besar. Dan sedikit terasa perih.

Atau, mungkinkah ini... Bekas gigitan...

.

Vampir?!

.

Aku mendengus geli dengan gagasanku sendiri. Gigitan vampir? Konyol. Kuputuskan untuk tak mengambil pusing luka di leherku itu dan menutupinya dengan helaian merah mudaku yang panjang.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Sakura-chan?" tanya Chio baa-chan saat melihatku turun dari tangga dan merapat ke arahnya.

"Kurasa begitu, Baa-chan." Jawabku sembari mendudukkan diri di atas kursi makan.

"Kurasa?" Sahutnya. Wajahnya menoleh ke arahku. Alisnya nampak menyatu.

"Ya.. Baa-chan. Aku terbangun dengan badan yang terasa remuk redam." Kutuangkan susu kedalam gelas kmudian menengaknnya.

Chio-baa chan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada masakannya. Mengaduknya perlahan sebelum mematikan kompor itu.

"mungkin karena kamu terlalu lelah, Sakura-chan. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Sahut Baa-Chan setelah lama terdiam.  
"Aku mengerti, Baa-chan."

Usiaku 17 tahun, dan hidupku berjalan dengan normal. Sudah kupastikan itu. Sungguh.

Bangun pagi, berangkat sekolah, kerja part time di maid cafe ketika sore hari, dan bersantai di rumah ketika akhir pekan. Oh ya, jangan lupakan PR dan guru killer. Juga ujian. Normal. Sangat normal. Namun, akhir-akhir ini...

"Ohayou minna." Suara Iruka sensei membuyarkan lamunanku. Seluruh pandangan murid tertuju padanya. Ia tak sendirian. Seorang lagi berada di sampingnya. Hanya diam. Menyapu seluruh kelas dengan pandangannya yang beku.

Mata itu. Aku seolah mengenalnya. memandangku begitu intens. Menjeratku. Membuatku terpaku dan tenggelam ke dalam lautan onyxnya. leher kiriku kembali berdenyut nyeri. aku meringis. Mencengkeramnya dengan mata tertutup. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan sensei Bahasa Inggris yang baru. Beliau akan menggantikan Kurenai-sensei yang dipindah tugaskan. Silahkan, Sensei. Perkenalkan diri Anda." Ucap Iruka sensei.

"Uchiha..."

Deg .

Deg .

Deg .

Rasa sakit itu kembali terasa. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Rasa pening mulai menyerang kepalaku, segalannya terasa berputar-putar dalam kepalaku.

"..Sasuke." .

.

brukkk .

.

.  
Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Jidat!" Suara berisik yang memanggilku dengan panggilan yang sungguh nista, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memutar mata bosan ketika melihat sosok yang memanggilku itu menyengir lebar.

Ino Yamanaka, siapa lagi? Sahabat pirangku yang paling berisik, cerewet, jelek.. Oke dia tidak jelek. Hanya kadang menyebalkan.

"kau kenapa? wajahmu pucat! Kudengar kau pingsan saat pelajaran pertama tadi?" Serunya setelah mengamati wajahku. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Apa masih sakit?"Tanyanya lagi.  
"tidak, Ino pig. Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya lelah."  
"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak tidak sehat. Apa pekerjaanmu sangat menguras tenaga sampai kau jadi seperti ini? apa bosmu sangat jahat?" Pertanyaan beruntun. Membuatku sebal, sekaligus hangat. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang sangat perhatian padaku.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sudah makan?" "Belum. Kau pikir untuk apa aku ke kantin kalau tidak cari makan?"Jeda sejenak.  
"Mau makan apa? biar aku yang pesankan untukmu." Tawarnya.

"terserah padamu saja. Terimakasih."

Ino melenggang pergi. Entah apa yang akan dia pesankan untuku, aku tidak begitu peduli. Sebenarnnya aku tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk makan hari ini.  
"Uchiha Sasuke.." Gumamku lirih.  
"Siapa dia?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Flash Back On

Kepalaku masih terasa pening. Mataku pun terasa begitu berat. Dapat terasa olehku suhu tubuhku yang tinggi. Membuatku benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Namun kurasakan ada yang aneh si leherku. Ada sesuatu yang terasa lembab dan dingin, menyentuhnya berulang ulang. Serta sesuatu yang hangat, seperti hembusan nafas hangat yang membuatku risih.

"Bangunlah, Sakura..." Sebuah bisikan. meremangkan bulu kuduku.  
Apa yang terjadi? aku harus bangun. Aku harus bangun.

.

Deg .

.  
Mataku berhasil terbuka. Memandang sekeliling dengan liar. Namun, yang kudapati hanya diriku. Terbaring di ruangan serba putih yang ku yakini sebagai ruangan kesehatan. Sendirian.

Flash Back Off

Ino kembali menghampiri mejaku beberapa saat kemudian. Menenteng sebuah nampan dengan 2 gelas susu, satu berwarna cokelat sedang yang lainnya merah muda. Juga dua buah mangkuk dengan uap yang mengepul di atasnya.

"Strawberry milk shake untukmu, dan cokelat untukku. Semangkuk ramen untukmu, dan satu untukku." Gumamnya sembari menata makanan dan minuman itu.

"Kudengar Kurenai Sensei digantikan?"Tanyannya membuka pembicaraan.  
aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengaduk-aduk minumanku.  
"Mereka bilang laki-laki, dan sangat tampan. Benarkah?" Matanya berbinar, membuatku terkikik geli.  
"Kurasa."Sahutku jahil.  
"Hei! Kau kan sudah bertemu dengannya. Ayolah.. Ceritakan padaku, jidat!" Rengeknya membuatku mendengus lagi.  
"Aku pingsan saat dia menperkenalkan diri, pig!" Gerutuku sebal.  
"Ups. benarkah? Sayang sekali. Kau pingsan di saat yang tidak tepat!" candanya, membuatku meringis perih.

Sakura POV end

Sepasang mata berwarna merah darah itu memandang lurus ke arah gadis bersurai serupa bunga sakura yang nampak sibuk bercengkerama dengan teman pirangnya sembari menikmati makan siangnya.

"Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan penguasa lain."

Jeda sejenak.  
.

"Karena kau hanya milikku. Milikku." bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara.

Bibirnya menyeringai ketika melihat sang gadis nampak menegang. mengusap-usap tengkuknya, kemudian melihat ke sekeliling.  
Nampaknya pesan kecilnya telah berhasil tertangkap gadis kecilnya itu.

.

.  
TBC

#churthor/Curhat Author

holla. minna-san..^_^/  
adakah yang nungguin kelanjutan fic ini? :D #ngarep

senang sekali akhirnya bisa publish chappie 1. semoga hasilnya nggak mengecewakan reader-sama semua.. :')

makasih banget buat yang sudah baca, review, follow, bahkan fav cerita ini.. saya sangat terharu. dan jadi bersemangat!  
makasih banyak :'D #ditimpukember

dan yang paling spesial buat:

amalia1993 #sujud sujud

oh iya,  
maaf jika ada salah salah kata atau perbuatan ya...

sampai jumpa di chappie depan..  
jngan lupa review yaaaa.. _ /

see jaa^_^/

nb: maaf bahasanya belepotan :B ngetiknya full dari hape sih xD buru buru pengen cepet publish juga.. xD #alasan


End file.
